


a nice glass of wine and some quality time (is gonna make you mine)

by rvdsatirist



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: As it should be, Bisexual Veronica, F/F, First Meeting, tabitharonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvdsatirist/pseuds/rvdsatirist
Summary: Riverdale’s different now. Veronica’s different now. And she’s not going to let a pretty face stop her from her business ambitions. Not anymore.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge & Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Tabitha Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	a nice glass of wine and some quality time (is gonna make you mine)

She’s not expecting to stay for long. Veronica Lodge has long outgrown a town like Riverdale, but Archie is convincing enough and she hasn’t seen anyone in years. So, a short visit to her old stomping ground can’t hurt. 

It’s only on the journey back there that Veronica also thinks about the business opportunities she could pick back up. Wall Street is fun, it’s exciting and exactly what she needed, but she’s never forgotten the successes she had as a business owner- the high and lows of being a sixteen-year-old running a number of businesses that is not realistic, but Veronica Lodge has never dreamed realistically. She could easily run a business or two from New York City. It’s Riverdale, she can easily put a trusted person or two left behind in the small town in charge on the ground. She wonders, for a moment, how hard it would be to buy back Pop’s. 

Riverdale is not the same town she left. That much is clear. But Pop’s? Pop’s is largely the same. And after she’s finished sitting in a sticky booth next to Toni, catching up and listening to the Revitalize Riverdale plans, she lingers in the diner for a bit longer. 

Veronica catches the eye of an attractive waitress behind the counter- she has the kind of face that makes her want to shove her left hand featuring her hulking wedding ring deep into the pocket of her Prada coat. She approaches with a wolfish grin and extends her right hand, “Hello, I’m-” 

“Veronica Lodge. I know who you are.” The other woman tells her with an expression that’s not necessarily a smile but not necessarily a frown either- neutral. Too neutral for Veronica’s liking. 

She opts to grab a tray instead of shaking Veronica’s hand, lifting an eyebrow, “Is there something I can help you with? I’m a little busy.” 

“I won’t take much of your time,” She starts, trying not to seem perturbed, “I was just wondering if there’s a manager I can speak too.” 

“You’re speaking to her.” The stranger- Tabitha, Veronica notes from her nametag- tells her matter-of-factly. 

Veronica arches a perfectly manicured brow in surprise, “And you are…?” 

“Tabitha.” She says like she knows that Veronica’s already read it, “Tabitha Tate.” 

“Tate?” That catches her off-guard too. 

“Mhm, I’m Pop Tate’s granddaughter.” She replies simply, sliding a trio of milkshakes onto her tray, barely glancing at the other woman. 

“Mmm, well,” She recovers pretty effortlessly, not letting her surprise betray her, “we should talk business sometime.” 

“We’re not selling.” 

“I wasn’t going to suggest-” 

Tabitha cuts her off, expression still portraying nothing but neutrality while her tone takes on a slightly harsh edge- Veronica almost respects the immaculate poker face, “I know what kind of person you are. You leave this town for years and come back thinking you’re entitled to something that’s not yours. That’s really never been yours. So, no, we won’t be selling and, no, I don’t want to talk business with you, Veronica.” Veronica can’t help but enjoy the way her name falls off of her tongue, “Go back to Wall Street.” 

“You’re making a lot of assumptions.” Veronica replies, trying to give Tabitha the same impassive expression she’s been giving her. 

“They’re not assumptions if they’re right.” Tabitha flashes her a faux sweet smile for one fleeting moment before saying, “I have a lot of work to do.” 

Veronica nods once, “I’m sure I’ll see you around.” I hope I see you around, the voice in the back of her head betrays her mockingly. 

Veronica doesn’t notice that Toni’s still hanging around until she hears her voice as she’s walking out into the parking lot, “She’s hot, right?” 

“I beg your pardon?” Veronica purses her lips. 

Toni chuckles, “Tabitha.” 

“Oh. She’s not bad to look at, yes.” She straightens her spine and readjusts her Brahmin on her shoulder. 

“I didn’t know you fucked with ladies like that.” Toni grins, lips twitching in amusement. 

“I went to Barnard, Antoinette, what did you expect?” Veronica scoffs, “But this isn’t that. Take your wild assumptions elsewhere.” 

Toni nods, smirking, “Whatever you say, Lodge.” 

Veronica says nothing else, heading toward her car. Riverdale’s different now. Veronica’s different now. And she’s not going to let a pretty face stop her from her business ambitions. Not anymore. Even if she can’t stop thinking about Tabitha’s neutral expression- fucking neutral- and the way that Toni looked at her and, moreso, the way that Toni might be right.

**Author's Note:**

> once we ~meet~ tabitha, i'm hoping to do a multi-chapter fic BUT until then... tabitharonnie has been on my mind so much and i needed to write SO here we are !! 
> 
> also song in title is body chemistry by the drums


End file.
